


Friends, right?

by shipperslife



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Lots of dialogues, M/M, Not REALLY slow, Slow Build, but for a 2 chaptered fic it kind of is, lots and lots of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperslife/pseuds/shipperslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't like thunder so when there's a thunderstorm he goes to Stark's room to sleep. What happens next is just totally bro-friend-pals kind of things, right? Right?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So, to anyone reading this: please have patience, the fic hasn't been beta tested, English is not my first language, forgive me for any grammar mistakes or sentences that kind of don't make sense; so, if it's not too much to ask, if you find any of these errors point it out on the comments, please?? :)  
> And also, it's my first fic, or at least the first I'm sure I'll finish!! I'm really happy with it -my firstborn hehe - anyways, please, if you have ANY comments (even about it being shitty because of this or that) please leave them, I'm hoping this won't be my last one so I could really use advises! Hope you enjoy it :))

Tony was going to his bed and it was only 1am, which was strange, but what was even stranger was to find Captain America sleeping in a sleeping bag on his bedroom floor. Well, he wasn't exactly sleeping, he was only lying down in his pajamas while reading a book, but still it was absolutely strange.

"Hmm... Captain?" Steve put the book away, he looked a bit ashamed, now even more because he knew that when Tony would call him 'Captain' that meant Tony was pissed.

"Sorry Tony... I didn't touch anything, I swear, just put my sleeping bag here on the floor and that was it."

"And why exactly did you put your sleeping bag here on my bedroom?" There was a flush of blood to the Captain's cheeks.

"There's a thunderstorm... And I... Dislike thunder." Tony was shocked, a grim appeared on his face. Captain America was afraid of thunder? There was a million of jokes he could make, he was about to make one when Steve stopped him. "I know what you're thinking, and it's not like that. I'm not scared of thunder! I just extremely dislike them."

Tony was staring at him vaguely, the genius was thinking so fast while digesting what Steve had told him and the fact that he would be sleeping in his bedroom it was hard to even form a phrase.

"But... Why?" The Captain was silent for a bit before taking a deep breath and answering.

"I mean... when I was little I was scared of thunder, but now, with the serum, I have enhanced hearing so thunderstorms are really annoying when I'm trying to concentrate or sleep, so I came here because your room is soundproof."

"Oh... Okay then." Tony was still thinking about all the jokes he'd make, but he decided to leave them for later, he really was tired. "Hey, uh, Steve?" The Captain looked at him. "Don't you wanna sleep in my bed? I mean, it's big enough for both of us and the Hulk to sleep comfortably, so... Be my guest."

"Oh, no, thank you Tony, there's really no need, I've slept on way worse places than your bedroom floor." Steve was confused, Tony was being way nicer than he thought he'd be. He was terrified about how Tony would react, but Stark didn't even make a joke about Steve and thunder and now he was offering his bed? What was going on?

"Tony?"

"Huh?"

"What's going on?" Tony looked at him confused.

"Nothing, why?"

"You don't seem like yourself..." Then it hit the Captain, he stood up and crossed the room to grab Stark's shoulders faster than he thought possible. "Are you being mind controlled?!" He screamed and shook Tony's shoulders.

Tony started laughing. "Steve, what?! And really, if I was being mind controlled would I answer 'yes'?" He laughed a little more "I'm just tired, let me be... And I know that you are this oh-super-brave-war-machine-super-soldier-that's-been-in-worse-places but really, I wouldn't be comfortable sleeping on a gigantic bed while you slept on the floor, so just... Lie in the damn bed"

"Are you sure you're yourself?"

"Is there a scenario in your mind where I answer 'no, I'm not sure I'm myself'?"

"Stop, Stark, I'm being serious"

"Okay, then... I'm myself, satisfied?"

Steve rolled his eyes and went back to his sleeping bag to grab his book and lie in Stark's bed.

Tony went to the bathroom and when he went back to the room he was still a bit shocked to see Steve in his bed. Not that he had thought about that happening a million times. He definitely didn't. At all. Not a million times, but quite a few thousands. 

"Is a thunderstorm all it takes for you to sleep with me?" He joked. Steve ignored it.

Tony started taking his clothes off and that caught the Captain's attention.

"I hope you don't mind... I'll keep my underwear?"

"That's fine Tony, it's your bed anyway."

"Okay then, Cap, good night." He lied down in the bed, Steve let the book on the bedside table and Jarvis killed the lights, the only ones left were from the Arc Reactor and Jarvis' manual control panel.

It had been a few minutes of silence, before Stark got bored.

"Hey, Steve!" He whispered, the other one didn't answer. "Steve!" He called a bit louder this time, still no answer. "Hey, Cap?!"

"What is it stark?" Steve answered, irritation was clear in his voice.

"Were you sleeping?"

"I was trying to..."

"Okay"

There was silence for almost a minute, until the Captain gave up.

"What is it you want, Stark?"

"Wanna talk?"

"It's almost 2am"

"So...?"

"Okay, if you have something interesting to talk about, we talk."

Almost instantly Tony was by his side, an inch at most separating them.

"So.... You are scared of thunder?"

"I'm... I'm not scared! I've told you, they just annoy me and make it harder for me to sleep, much like what you are doing right now."

"How's it to live with the god of thunder when you're scared of thunder?"

"This is not an interesting conversation AT ALL" He turned around to stop facing Tony.

"Hey, I'm just joking with you" Tony came closer to Steve and put his hand on Steve's shoulder, the blonde guy reacted as if he had been electrocuted. "No touchy... Okay..."

"I'm sorry, Tony, it's just that you're so close and..."

"Oh, okay, no problem, Rogers" Stark interrupted him and got a feet away.

"No! No! That's not what I meant!"  

"Captain, you're not making any sense!"

Steve got up from the bed and the bedroom got a little bit brighter. "Forget it, Stark, the storm has probably ended by now."

"No, wait!" A thought of asking Thor to bring in the biggest thunderstorm in forever crossed Tony's mind for a second. He shook his head... It was just... He didn't want the Cap to go, he wanted to spend that night together. He knew that nothing would - or could- happen, still he liked the company "I'll stop making fun of you, just... entertain me..."

"Entertain _you_? Tony, I'm here because I want to sleep"

"Stop being such an ass! I have problem sleeping and you know that, just... Help me sleep, that's what I'm asking."

"Help you sleep by keeping you awake?"

"Yeah, tell me another one of your war stories."

"My war stories make you want to sleep?"

"No offense"

Steve rolled his eyes. Tony could feel he was about to leave again.

"Okay, I was just kidding" He kind of wasn't. "Just get in bed and talk to me, that's all I'm asking"

Steve analyzed the offer for a while until Tony got impatient.

"I've already done you a favor tonight, why can't you do the same?"

Steve exhaled tired. "Okay then, we'll talk." He came back to bed.

"Okay! Great! That's great... Hm, ask me a question."

Steve looked at Tony, his blue eyes were tired and he could only see a glimpse of Tony's brown eyes since the only light near them was in Tony's chest.

"What kind of question?"

"Any question, like, do you fear someday, someone will find a way to reverse the serum you took and you'll go back to your old self?"

The Captain hesitated for a moment. "I don't know, I mean... I could never go back to my old self, not after all I've lived, I'd be a different Steve. but nowadays you guys have ways to deal with the bunch of diseases I had, so I could live for a while not being Captain America till you figured out how to make the serum again."

"Me?"

"Or, you know, I could ask Hammer" Even with the low light Steve could see that Stark looked at him as if he would cut his head and throw it at a Hammer Tech Lab. Steve laughed. "Oh, don't look at me like that... You were asking for it!"

"Next time there's a thunderstorm, go sleep with Justin Hammer." Steve stopped laughing. "Oh, don't look at me like that" Tony came closer to Steve, to look him closely in his eyes "You were asking for it"

Stark's breath was hot in Steve's face, their face was less than an inch apart. Steve shook his head, for a moment his thoughts went on a disturbing direction.

"So?" Stark asked.

"So what?" Steve was so worried that Tony would notice he had a problem in his pants he wasn't thinking straight. He really was not thinking straight.

"Your question?"

"Oh, yeah, I don't know..."

"Oh, c'mon Steve! Just, ask me anything."

"Hmm... Do you... Uh... Does this hurt?" Steve put a hand on the Arc Reactor. Tony starred down for a while.

"It hurt a lot when I put it, but nowadays I'm so used to it that it doesn't even bother anymore, kind off like it has become a part of me."

They were silent for a while, still really close, Steve's hand still in Stark's chest, feeling the rhythm of his breath.

"Uh, Stark? Can I ask you another thing?"

Tony moved his whole body, as if to find a more comfortable position, Steve's whole body was paralyzed, specially because the 'more comfortable position' for Tony was to be closer to Steve, legs tangled together, which made his heart race even more and the problem down his pants worse.

"Sure, hun" Tony's voice was sleepy and husky, sending shivers down Rogers' spine.

"What do you fear?"

Tony gave a small laugh.

"So many things" He vaguely answered.

"Like what?"

"Failure"

Steve smiled. "Have you ever failed?"

"Of course I have, everyone has. And by failure I mean like... I'm scared that one day I won't be able to save you all, that I'll loose you. That the Earth will be conquered by some evil guy... I don't know, things like that."

"I think everyone is scared of that" Steve sighed "We wouldn't be human if we weren't."

"I'm not human" Tony said getting closer to Steve so he could rest his head on the taller man's chest. "I'm Iron Man."

Steve gave a small laugh and put an arm under Tony, the other hand was still on the Arc Reactor.

And that was how Tony woke up the next morning, cuddling with Captain America, The room was filled with light and he knew that soon enough his alarm would sound and that would wake Steve. "Jarvis?" He whispered.

"Yes, sir?" The AI answered quietly.

"Turn off the alarm"

"Okay, sir"

When Tony went to look at Steve again, the Captain had his eyes open.

"Good morning" Steve said.

"Good morning" Tony greeted back. They kept silent looking at each other for a couple of minutes, as if they were absorbing the situation.

"Uh, are you... Hm... Can you..." Stark seemed to have lost his abilities with words, so he just pushed Steve's arm aside and got up from the bed. "Listen, what was this?"

The Captain looked at him, unable to answer.

"It was nothing right?" Tony was anxious.

Steve raised an eyebrow "You mean romantically? Of course it was nothing!" Tony looked down, seeming a bit sad with the answer. Steve couldn't understand him, what did Tony want? He was the one to suggest it meant nothing. "Just, you know, a heart to heart between bros!"

"Yeah, that was it, bros"

"Yeah, and like, it didn't mean anything..."

"Yeah, it didn't. We can do this types of things, it's completely normal. " Tony extended a hand to the Captain "Friends, bros, amigos, right?"

"Yeah, of course" Steve shook his hand.

 _Then why does this feel so awkward?_ Tony asked himself. ~~  
~~

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm planning on having the next (and final chapter) uploaded till Christmas because I'm SO full of work and papers and tests... Anyways, this chapter was really slow built and just contained sexual tension and all, but don't worry, the next one will be faster and will take care of all that tension *wink* *wink*


End file.
